home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 677 (28 Nov 1990)
Synopsis Marilyn is really looking forward to Christmas. Last year she spent it with Morag – to be fair, almost anyone would be an upgrade on that. Filled with early Christmas cheer, she gives Adam an early present. A cheque for $200 to pay the park ranger’s fine for his illegal trees. A clearly agitated Blake is in no mood to talk to Ailsa. Instead, he says some horrid things to her and leaves, hoping to find Miss Coleman. He is angry at her too because be believes she has been gossiping. Marilyn and Adam hear a tapping sound outside and go to investigate. Ernie Jacobs, who owns the Beach House, is putting up a "For Sale" sign. With Christmas on the way and the annual tourist influx to Summer Bay, he’s confident the house will be sold within a week. He taunts them when Marilyn gets upset about where she’ll spend Christmas now. In Alf’s store, Karen and Sophie are getting decorations for the Surf Club. No Justice will be playing on the night. “Who?” asks Alf. Chances are, most modern-day audiences will ask the same question. Karen is also curious about what it’s like to kiss Haydn. Sophie teases her and says it was just acting. When Marilyn and Adam tell Alf they’re about to become homeless, he says that can’t be the case. They signed a lease and the new owner can’t just get vacant possession. The lease doesn’t expire until June. Christmas is back on in the Beach House. Sophie finally gets Blake to talk – a little. He says he never told his mother he loved her, even though he did. And then he killed her. She died of cancer and it’s his fault. Marilyn and Adam’s joy at staying in the Beach House is short-lived. Although she had signed the lease, she hadn’t read it properly. There is a paragraph in it that says that if the house is sold, that’s the end of the lease. Seeing Alf and Ailsa bewildered by Blake's behaviour, Karen finally tells them why he hates himself. She admits she's worried about him too. Meanwhile, Blake has finally found Miss Coleman and her car. Yep, yet again it has broken down. He loses his rag with her, even though it becomes clear that Ailsa found out about him crying in church via Sally. After calming down, he tells Patricia the whole story. A couple of years before, he joined a street gang and started stealing cars. He was busted in a Ford Laser (he jokes that it’s a pity it couldn’t have been a Porsche or something) and was sent to a juvenile detention centre for 6 months. His mum was devastated and struggled to handle it. When he got out, she told him she had cancer. Having read up about cancer, Blake has seen stress mentioned as a major part of it. Alf and Ailsa hadn’t known about Blake’s stint in the detention centre. Ailsa understands why Margot hadn’t mentioned it – people pre-judge. When Blake gets home, Ailsa tells him that they have a few things in common. They’ve both been in jail. He apologises for what he said earlier and the two embrace. Cast *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Adam Cameron - Mat Stevenson *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson Guest Cast *Patricia Coleman - Pam Western *Ernie Jacobs - David Weatherley - * Writer - Greg Haddrick * Director - Michael Sergi * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 676 (27 Nov 1990) Next Ep Ep 678 (29 Nov 1990) Category:1990 episodes.